Devices that provide electrical signal outputs and/or are controlled by electrical signal inputs are referred to generally as input/output (I/O) devices. Typical I/O devices used in industrial applications include pumps, valves, mass flow controllers, and thermocouples. I/O devices used in industrial applications are usually accompanied by an I/O module, which converts electrical signals into raw digital or analog values when functioning as an input module and converts digital or analog values into electrical control signals when functioning as an output module. Raw digital and/or analog values are usually interpreted by remotely hosted software into meaningful outputs, such as for example, the state of a pump or valve, the flow rate of a liquid, or the temperature of an environment. The remotely hosted software must be programmed with specific knowledge of the I/O device and the I/O module to enable monitoring and control of the I/O device.
Conventional I/O modules are designed specifically for a particular I/O application. For example, application-specific I/O modules include analog input modules, analog output modules, digital input modules, and digital output modules. Because I/O modules are designed for specific applications, different types of I/O modules are often needed for each different type of I/O device that is used. In complex industrial applications with many different types of I/O devices in use, many different types of I/O modules may be needed.
In view of this, what is needed is an I/O module that can be configured on a per-application basis to support different types of I/O devices.